1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a method for preparing a uniformly tender meat product having an extended shelf life. More particularly, this invention relates to a method whereby the resulting uniformly tender meat product with an extended shelf life is produced using a combination of acid treatment and a tenderizing enzyme.
2. History of the Related Art
Naturally prepared jerky, also known as charqui, is typically made with strips of lean animal tissue having distinct muscle striation. The natural toughness of the product is enhanced by using muscle tissue with a significant whole protein tissue fiber content. In addition, most of the factors which contribute to tenderness, or the lack thereof, such as the anatomical location of muscle within the animal, product freshness, moisture content, fat content, animal age, etc. are not easily controlled. Thus, a significant amount of time and care is required to prepare whole muscle natural jerky which, in most cases, lacks consistent tenderness.
Further, current methods provide an inconsistently tender product due to the inconsistent application of tenderizing adjuncts. The protein structure of meat is such that the application of tenderizer using conventional tumbling or soaking processes will result in an end product which is overly-tender in some areas, while remaining rather tough in others. Until the tenderizer begins to act on the outer muscle fibers, many of the inner fibers remain closed to the tenderizing activity.
Jerky products are also less than satisfactory with respect to several other aspects. Attempts to produce a jerky-like product utilizing less expensive protein sources have been made. Such methods produce a jerky that is often tough or crumbly. In addition, if the product is made from restructured, sectioned meat particles, the end result appears to be artificial, with a "plastic" appearance. Consumers are reluctant to purchase a product that is so obviously machine-made, and does not have the distinct, rugged appearance of natural fibrous whole muscle jerky.
Finally, unless significant amounts of preservative are added, typical jerky products have a very limited shelf life. Consumers are reluctant to purchase meat products having a high concentration of synthetic chemical additives, and preference is given to those products using all-natural ingredients.
Thus, what is needed, is a process for preparing a uniformly tender meat product which is easily implemented using currently-available machinery and cooking methods, along with readily available ingredients. Given consumer preferences, the process should make use of natural ingredients wherever possible, especially with respect to enhancing shelf life. Further, the process should not be prohibitively expensive to implement, such that a commercially viable product results.